Take Me Out To The Ball Game
by HalyPooH
Summary: THIS IS THE FIXED STORY. The other one was just a text document, and it had no formatting whatsoever. I deleted that one. Okay, here goes the summary: Phineas wins two tickets from his local radio station to go to a baseball game. At first, he intends to bring Ferb along with him, but after learning that the Brit is sick, Phin has to figure out who he will take instead. PHINBELLA


The hot sun beat down on Phineas' skin as he walked up to the front door of his house. After he had finished his homework for the weekend, he had taken a ride around town in his new red pick-up truck, and picked up a few groceries for his mother. Ferb wasn't going to be home until the passing of the hour, because he had a band meet up he had to attend to. He could play just about every instrument in the Danville High band, but his favorite was the guitar, so he played it most often. Sometimes he played the synth, but that would probably be his second favorite.

Phineas had parked the vehicle in the road between his and Isabella's houses, and he'd took the key out and twirled them around his finger as he picked up the two grocery bags that were riding shot-gun, shut the door, and walked up the front yard. The pleasantly familiar front door greeted him as he opened it.

The sound of the tea kettle screaming bloody murder awaited him as he walked in, and after closing the door behind him with his foot, the aroma of fresh biscuits filled his nose. This was something he had gotten used to extremely quickly. His mom made this little treat very often, sometimes five days a week.

"Mom! I'm home!" Phineas shouted into the hallway that extended into the living room. The kitchen overlooked the living area, so Linda would be able to hear him. Linda turned the stove off and moved the kettle to the back right burner grate.

"Great! You got the groceries?"

"Yeah." Phineas put his keys on the ring and walked straight down the hallway, meeting his mom in the kitchen. Her hair was frazzled, which was very unusual.

The boy blinked as he gazed at her. "Hard day at the antique shop?"

Linda chuckled and ran a distressed hand through her hair. "Oh yeah, people coming in constantly." She said sarcastically. "No, I just had a hard time with my hairspray. It was coming out white, and made my hair look like snow. I had to get it all out and now it's curling up, but I don't know why." She took a deep, morose breath, and held her hands out to her son, and Phineas sat the bags down on the counter and came around to give her a well-deserved hug.

"How was school?" She asked as they parted.

The boy shrugged. "It was… repetitive." He gave a tense frown, and leaned against the cabinets. Linda went back to the tea.

"Anything new that you learned?"

Phineas searched his mind for the events of the day. He normally wouldn't remember half of the things that went on during class because his mind simply didn't like absorbing anything but the stuff that was interesting to him. But then he remembered one significant detail- One that had surprised him, but in a jubilant kind of way. Isabella had asked him if he wanted to go to the homecoming dance with her. Of course they would just be going as friends, but it was still special. She had said that it was better than going with no one. He had had the feeling that he shouldn't have agreed, because he didn't really want to interfere with her fun. But he really did want to go with her. So… he said yes. And that smile that appeared on her face right when he had uttered the first monotonous sound made it all worthwhile. She looked so ecstatic, so elated, that she could probably build a giant skyscraper by herself. And by the transitive property of happiness, he had sprouted a giant grin too. He was really looking forward to that dance now. But it wasn't until next Saturday. That was exactly seven days away.

Linda had begun to grow disturbed by the elongated silence coming from behind her, and she flicked her head around so she could see him. "Hun? I asked if there was anything new that you learned… Are you feeling okay?"

Phineas immediately erased the small escaping smile that had thrown itself upon his lips. He looked up at her and muttered a tiny "Uh…" and then he remembered. "We learned how to conjugate ser in Spanish."

Linda, now relieved of any worry, walked over to the pantry and picked out a package of peanut butter crackers. She gave them to the ginger. "Don't you already know how to speak Spanish?"

Phineas giggled. "You're thinking of Ferb."

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "I think I'm already getting Alzheimer's."

Phineas, after shaking his head amusingly, gladly took the crackers and began to spin around on his way to his room before he remembered something. "Oh yeah Mom! I won a pair of tickets to the baseball game tonight through the local radio station. Can Ferb and I go?"

"Of course, sweety! I'll save some dinner for you."

Phineas smiled happily. "Thanks!"

He had called in on whim, just for the heck of it, and was granted by a wonderful stroke of luck. That rarely happened to him, and it was a pleasant surprise.

The boy wandered up the stairs and into his room. Perry was there waiting for him as per usual. He greeted the animal by firmly patting him on the head, and Perry chirped in response. But instead of what the teenager usually did, which was to grab his sketchbook, he only sat down on the bed and stared at the animal. The bed shook as he settled down into it, and once the stillness was timeless, Perry could feel the eyes of his owner staring into his soul. He looked up and around at Phineas and gave him a look that only said "I'm a platypus, I don't know much".

"I'm just thinking, Perry. Sorry to bother you."

Phineas was able to understand him from the second week into ownership. But frankly, so was Perry. Perry could decipher a single wrinkle and know exactly what was upsetting the boy.

Phineas stopped to look at the digital clock on the right of the S.S. Phineas. About an hour needed to pass until the game started. It would easily lead into the late ours of the night, but heck, it would be a good experience.

Where was Ferb though? Phineas plucked his phone right out of his pocket and entered the password to unlock it. He then went to his contacts and called Ferb, put the phone on speaker, and waited. He only had to wait a short time before his brother's accent took over the other end.

"What?"

Phineas frowned. "Dude, you sound horrible!"

Ferb's voice sounded like he had grown an elephant trunk and sang opera for eight hours straight.

"I feel horrible too."

Perry looked concerned.

"Where are you?" Phineas wondered worriedly, his brow furrowing more with every syllable.

"In the men's room under the bleachers. The home side."

Phineas and Perry exchanged apprehensive glances. "Why are you sick?"

Ferb groaned a little. "I drank fourteen cartons of chocolate milk."

Phineas and Perry's anxious looks dropped down at the same time and went straight to irritation.

"Okay you've lost my sentiment. This is like the hundredth time you've done that."

"Twentieth."

"That's still a lot, Ferb!"

"I like chocolate milk."

"But it goes straight to your lower intestine! Remember that time you fell out of our tree!?"

"I was saved by all of the kind and chubby mariachi men."

Perry rolled his eyes and layed back down, covering his bill with his paws.

Phineas sighed and pulled the two tickets out of his pocket. "Oh well. I'm not coming to save you because I know you'll be fine. Now I just don't have anyone to go to this baseball game with me."

Ferb laid down on the bathroom floor. He felt like he was going to explode. "You got tickets?"

"I won them."

"You lucky duckling."

Phineas made a whimsical face. "I know, right? I was the fortunate fortieth caller on Marty's afternoon talk show."

"How fanciful."

Phineas giggled.

"So who are you thinking of bringing now that you've decided to leave me on the floor?"

The red-head shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I'll bring Perry."

Ferb rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "They wouldn't let him in."

"Oh yeah." Phineas mumbled. "Got any suggestions?"

Ferb thought for a moment, but only a short moment. "Isabella has nothing to do. She said so at lunch, remember?"

Phineas' face lit up. "Yeah! That's a great idea." He paused suddenly and unexpectedly. "But…"

Ferb's memory was triggered by that single "but" and he remembered the event that had occurred that day. Every single last person in the school knew about it. He sighed drolly. "She'll be delighted to go to a baseball game with you, Phinny. She's your best friend."

The seventeen year-old exhaled in a romantic way, though he was unaware of it. "Okay." He looked over at Perry. "I'm gonna go over there and ask her."

"You do that. I'll just be waiting here on the sticky floor."

"That's gross."

"You're gross."

"Bye Ferb." Phineas laughed.

Ferb chuckled and said goodbye, and after that they disconnected.

And with that, Phineas stuck the device back into his jeans pocket and he ran out of his room. The stairs didn't creak at all as he slid down the rail. They had done a very good job on reconstructing it to a better state. It had been good as new and able to carry their weight for around seven years, and counting.

He shouted to his mom that he was going to take Isabella instead and that Ferb was still at the band meet up. He didn't tell her that he was sick though, because that would just make her mad hearing about chocolate milk all over again. Not to mention Ferb would probably fill his poor pillow with unidentified substances for the next week if he told her. After Linda calmly agreed, he grabbed his keys again and ran full speed ahead toward her house. His smile was growing and he felt himself getting really happy all of the sudden. He couldn't wait to see her. It had only been about two hours since school ended and they had said their goodbyes, but something inside him just screamed to see her again, to look at her face… her beautiful face, her luscious hair, her enlightening smile.

The giddy teenage boy jumped up onto her doorstep and knocked on the door about five times. His feet rocked him back and forth as he waited with an impenetrable smile on his lips. Miss Garcia Shapiro greeted him at the door with her TV remote still in hand. "Oh! Hello, Phineas! My, look how tall you've gotten! You have grown into such a handsome young man! I can't believe that my Isabella has been friends with you since you were only a little tike. I even remember your little bike you got when you were two, oh, how adorable was that!"

Phineas' eyes darted to the left awkwardly for a moment and then they met hers again. "I came to ask Isabella if she wanted to go to a baseball game with me."

The woman's eyes sparkled. "Ah, si! Si! She's in her room. You can go up there yourself and see her if you would like."

Phineas smiled. "Thank you, Miss Garcia Shapiro!"

She let him into her house and closed the door behind him. Phineas darted straight towards the stairs, and ascended them quickly. Each step creaked softly.

Vivian smiled encouragingly at the boy. "He has good potential." She said to herself.

Phineas was already in the upstairs hallway though, so her words were masked over by the walls. He came to the second door in the hallway, which was painted light pink and coated with glitter. He raised his fist and knocked lightly on the door. He didn't want to intrude.

"Come in!" He heard her sweet voice say. It sounded muffled though. The doorknob turned smoothly as he peeked his head in the room. "It's me, Izzy."

Isabella was in her bathroom doing her mascara in front of the mirror. With hearing Phineas' voice, her heart jumped for joy. She took the brush out of the bottle for the first time, because it was a new bottle and she was trying it out.

Phineas saw the light inside the bathroom and stayed away from the open door just in case…

Isabella stepped out of the room to see him. He looked really happy. "What'cha dooin… in my room?"

Phineas giggled a little at the change of her catch phrase. "I need to ask you something."

Isabella went back into the bathroom, which resulted in Phineas following her. He saw that she was doing her makeup in front of the lit mirror, and leaned on the doorframe while he watched.

The girl wiggled the mascara brush around in the green bottle. "Shoot."

Phineas frowned. "What happened?"

The girl looked at him through the glass. "No, silly. I mean ask your question."

She watched him giggle at himself and reset.

"Oh. I have two tickets to go to a baseball game and I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

Isabella stopped in her tracks right before she would have stuck the brush right into her eye. She straight up turned around and stared at him. Was Phineas Flynn really asking her if they could go… one on one… alone… to something…just them… and with nobody else?

"Doesn't Ferb want to go with you?" She asked quizzically.

"He's got the choco milk disease again."

The girl laughed. "I see."

Though the bathroom was lit, it was still a little dark. One of the bulbs was out in the light fixture, so it made the feeling a bit more serious than it should have.

Phineas twiddled his thumbs. "So?"

Isabella nodded. "Yeah, Phineas. I'll totally go with you." She said this as calmly as she could, but on the inside her heart was screaming.

His face got ten times brighter.

"What time does it start?" She wondered as she pressed the black brush against her lashes. She looked up so that she could get it on right. Phineas watched her with an almost sickened look. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"At six." He muttered, still being entertained by the strange way of mascara application.

Isabella looked at his weird facial expression and laughed. "What, have you never seen a girl put on make-up before?"

Phineas shook his head. "Yeah, I just never really watched up close. It looks painful."

The girl smiled and stopped before she began to apply the black goop on her other set of lashes. "It's not unless you poke your eye out with the brush." She dipped it into the container again and then pulled it out. Phineas reached up to his own eyelashes and rubbed his finger across them. "Doesn't it feel like all of your eyelashes are sticking together though?" He started to smile at himself as she stepped a bit closer to him.

She tilted her head a tiny bit. "Well, if you put giant globs of it on then it will, but I only put a thin layer on. You just have to remember not to close your eye when you have heat too close or else they'll melt together and you won't be able to open your eye."

"That wouldn't be good." Phineas said, widening his own set of eyes. He really didn't know what else to say. He had never experienced that before.

Isabella stared at the brush in her hand in thought for a moment before she looked back up at him. He was wearing a small grin. She knew he loved to try new things.

The girl tilted her head a bit and moved the hand with the brush in it closer to him. "Do you want to try to put it on me?"

Phineas stared in contemplation for a second. She wanted him to put mascara on her? There was nothing wrong with that, he guessed. After all, it looked pretty easy. Just don't get it in her eye… for God's sake idon't/i get it in her eye.

He took the brush and eyed it closely before looking back at her. "Isn't mascara mostly just bat guano?"

The girl blinked. Was he stalling or something? "Well, some of it is. But not most of it." She smiled. "Okay just put it on already or we're going to be late to the game!"

The boy took a deep breath and erased most of the space between them. Isabella instantly turned a shade of pink. She hadn't quite realized that in order for him to do this, he had to get really close to her. Maybe that was why he was stalling. She hoped so.

Isabella had noticed a change in him recently that came out quite odd, but she liked it. The rest of the gang had noticed it too, and together they called it "the stage between obliviousness and realization". They knew that from now on or sometime in the future, they would always refer to Phineas' life as three different stages- Pure and utter oblivion, realization, and love.

She watched the ginger's face get redder as he leaned in, and that by itself gave her goose bumps. She was making Phineas blush. She didn't think that could ever in a million years happen. That was like winning the bronze medal at the Olympics. Kissing was the gold, and there was no telling how much more practice she would need in order to get there.

She involuntarily brought her hands up to his chest and rested them there, causing him to stop short and glance down before proceeding. He placed a helping finger on her chin to stabilize and become familiar with her movement. She froze a little at his touch. Mascara application. Who knew?

Phineas tilted the brush to the side to conform to her lashes, and she looked up to make it easier for him. The light cover of the dark paste went on very slowly. He was being so gentle in handling it, making sure not to twitch or flinch.

"Am I doing this right?" He giggled a tiny bit while moving down to the outer lashes.

Isabella resisted nodding. "I can't tell until I see it."

Phineas finished the upper eyelashes and now he had to do the bottom ones. Isabella had to look directly at him for this part. His tongue stuck out to the side in a determined manner, and his eyes were focused. He was so adorable.

"You better not be getting it everywhere, Phineas Flynn."

The boy grinned, but didn't lose his focus. "I'm not!"

He pulled the brush away and leaned back a bit, and only then did he realize how she was holding him. Her hands were firmly pressed on his lower chest, and her fingertips curved inwards a little. He guessed it wasn't really necessary either that his body be pressed against hers, but it was. Their eyes locked onto each other.

"We… we should get going." Isabella mumbled softly, eyes not leaving his. The mascara brush slipped out of Phineas' hand and dropped onto the floor, and that's what brought them back to reality. Isabella jumped backwards and Phineas located and picked up the brush. "Sorry, I… um…"

"No, no, it's okay. I'll clean it up later. We need to go right now!" Isabella snatched the mascara brush out of his hand and threw it on her bed, and then grabbed his hand.

Phineas smiled from ear to ear as she pulled him out of her room. "I didn't know you liked baseball so much."

Isabella furrowed her brow at this and then laughed a little. "No, Phin. I'm really excited to spend some time with you. We hardly ever get to spend time alone." She added ihint hint,/i unbeknownst to him.

They came down the stairs, descending quickly but quietly. Isabella was right. They hardly ever got to spend time with each other. There was always somebody with them. That was actually really sad. They had been the best of friends for all these years, yet they never got to have a one-on-one but once or twice. The red-head grinned at Vivian when they got to the bottom floor.

"Thanks, Miss Garcia Shapiro."

"We'll be back, mom!" Isabella shouted.

Vivian looked behind her. She was sitting on the couch with a cereal bag, watching the news. "Okay, have fun, you two! Take care of him, Isa."

Phineas looked at Isabella and she smirked.

"Okay, mom. I will."

The boy giggled.

Isabella continued to pull him out of the house. "Come on, Phin!"

"I'm coming!"

Isabella opened the door and they went outside, and Phineas closed the door carefully with his foot.

"Take care of _me_?" The boy questioned, crossing his arms at the doorstep. His eyes were bright and sparkling. Isabella turned around and looked at him, sparking a fire in her eyes as well.

"Come on, it's obvious that I'm the one wearing the pants in this relationship."

Phineas blinked. "What!?" He laughed. "That's not fair, we didn't agree on that." He moved his finger to point at she and himself.

Isabella smirked and twisted herself around on one foot. "_We_ didn't, but my mom and I did." She put one foot in front of the other and strutted down the slope of the front yard.

"Since when were you so feisty?" Phineas said from behind her. He forced his eyes to stay on the back of her head. She was purposefully walking like a runway supermodel, and it was certainly doing its job.

"Since I got the pants." She stopped before going into the road. The girl looked back at him. "If I have to say _come on_ one more time…"

Phineas shook his head at the ground amusingly and looked back up at her to catch her smile. She gestured for him to come closer with a wave of a hand.

He broke into a sprint and got to her fast, and then kept running across the street. His red pick-up looked awesome under the light of the low sun, the red paint catching the glow of the orange horizon. He opened the door for her to get in.

Isabella jumped into the truck with a hop in her step. It was a really nice day in late September, and the sun cast glorious rays of orange light in every nook and cranny. Pretty soon the sweet smell of pumpkin pie and cinnamon would fill the air, and the cold would start to settle in for good. It was already starting to get cold during the nighttime now, so it was just a matter of time before sweater weather would kick in. It'd be the perfect time for cuddling under soft blankets by the fire and hot chocolate with marshmallows. She watched Phineas walk around the front side of the truck and open up the driver's door. He hopped in and stuck the key in and turned it.

He looked at her before he put it into drive. "Ready?"

Isabella giggled. "No, I think I need to take a breather first."

Phineas chuckled and went ahead and turned the P to the D. "Too bad so sad."

He pressed his foot down on the pedal and they started moving. Eventually they got out of the neighborhood and were headed toward the city of Danville. The baseball stadium was right on the other side of the city, and it would take only about thirty minutes to get there.

Their conversations got deeper and longer as they both exchanged their thoughts. It was a nice drive.

"Who is playing, anyway?" Isabella asked. She had been wondering this for a while now but hadn't had the chance to change subjects.

Phineas steadied the wheel and watched the road. His face stiffened though. "I have no idea."

The girl laughed. "You're kidding."

Phineas shook his head. "No, I'm serious. I just kind of called in blindly, and I was so happy that I won that I didn't even hear them say who was playing."

Isabella took off her flats and rested her feet on the dash, crossing her legs while she was at it. "I guess it doesn't really matter anyway. Neither of us really watches baseball nor keeps in touch with it."

Phineas nodded. "Oh well."

"Oh well." Isabella mocked.

She reached up and messed with the strand of hair that hung by her ear. It was beginning to bother her from falling out from behind her ear so easily. She separated it into three strands and braided it slowly. She still couldn't believe that Phineas had said yes to her about the dance. Although, it would have been really weird if he had said no. It wouldn't have only broken her heart, but it would've also confused the heck out of her and everyone else.

"What'cha thinkin'?" Phineas mimicked her. He could tell she was in thought. He settled his arm on the armrest and glanced over at her.

Isabella looked up at him and smiled. "Well… I was thinking about the dance… and you." She lowered her head and faced her lap. "I'm really happy."

Phineas got into the exit lane for the stadium. There were quite a few cars in front of him.

"I'm happy too." He stated plainly. He wanted to tell her how happy he was. He wanted to say how amazing it was that she asked him in the first place, and he wanted to hug her… or even hold her close for hours on end. But he probably wouldn't ever get the chance to.

Isabella finished braiding the strand of hair and tucked it effortlessly behind her left ear. "Phineas?" She flashed her sparkling eyes at him.

The boy swallowed secretly. This car ride sure was taking long. Or was it just him? "Yeah?"

"Do you look forward to the future?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well… yeah. I mean, I can't wait to see what my life will be like. But I like to savor every moment. Carpe diem, right?"

The girl played with the rim of fabric at the end of a sleeve on Phineas' old sweater that had been thrown in the floorboard. She had picked it up out of curiosity and a smile had sprouted on recognizing the old thing- it was tattered and stretched out, stained, and the zipper only went up halfway, but it was still good enough to warm her heart. "So you tell me." She sighed.

"What is it?" He asked with a concerned tone.

"I just really hope that no matter what… all of us will stay in touch. I don't want this childhood to just blow away in the wind. Not one as good as ours was. It's our senior year, Phin. Next year the gang… you and me, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford… We'll all go off to our own colleges and start our own lives. I want for us in our future, good or bad, to still stay as close of friends as we are now." She tried to put an extra emphasis on herself and Phineas staying together, but didn't try to suggest anything.

Phineas bit his lip. She shouldn't be concerned about that yet. It was a whole school year away, and who knew… maybe they'd end up going to the same college. The thought of that happening made him really giddy inside, but he wasn't going to further the subject. "You shouldn't worry about that right now." He comforted her, therefore comforting himself. He spotted one of her hands, innocently waiting to be held. The red-head lifted the hand that rested on the armrest and reached over to touch hers.

Isabella looked up at his hand, the beaten fingers that she had seen so many times being strung between the tiny lady-like fingers of hers. "I know, it's just that… I worry about all of our futures as a whole. Almost as if we were connected."

"We _are_ connected, Izzy." Phineas told her. "There must be an amazing explanation for why we've been such good friends all these years. It's like we're awaiting a proper destiny to unfold."

The girl giggled. "I'm_ still_ not used to your imagination, Phin."

His cheeks were turning a rosy pink, and it had not gone unnoticed.

He spotted the stadium coming up on the right. It was beginning to light up, the bright lamps that lit the whole sky were turned on, and the sun was getting even lower in the sky. Isabella was so caught up in the moment that she hadn't even noticed all the traffic around their car. Phineas felt her run her thumb across the back of his hand, and he couldn't resist the shiver that immediately followed. If this was what came out of simply holding her hand… Then what could possibly come if he held her close and ran his own fingers across her cheek? It was a mystery that needed to be solved. But in time.

"Did you get good seats?" Isabella questioned suddenly. It was just a conversation starter. To make it not so quiet.

"They're pretty close. I think they said they were in the one hundreds. We'll know everything when we get the tickets. The stadium holds the ones that were won until they're picked up."

"So we don't have to wait in that ridiculous line?" Isabella blurted out, leaning forward to get a close look at the mile long line that led up to the ticket booth. This wasn't a college or a state league game. It was only a high school thing, but it was pretty popular in Danville.

Phineas' eyes grew to the circumference of baseballs. "Wow. I haven't seen a line that long since we built the Mixer Mingler."

Isabella let out a laugh. "You got that right."

The day of the Mixer Mingler was beyond any other, bringing in more people than they ever had for their project. Practically the whole tri-state area had been there.

"It'd be a miracle if we got a good parking spot." The girl added. "We're most likely going to be put in the very back of the lot."

That's when it dawned on him. Phineas turned to look straight at her with a genuine grin spread across his face like I-can't-believe-it's-not-butter on wheat toast. "That's it!" He shouted, making Isabella tense up a little. And it had been going so perfectly well. Now he'd be too excited about whatever it was he just thought of and forget completely about her. Isabella lowered her eyelids and glared at him.

"I just remembered…" He giggled. "I gave this truck an upgrade the day I got it."

Isabella was still not amused.

"If I press this button," Phineas began, hovering his free finger over a blue square rectangle by the volume toggle for the radio. "This button will fold the whole truck up into an origami duck."

Isabella looked at him with a perplexed eyebrow in the air, and he pressed down on the button.

Suddenly, the seats came out from under them and the doors began to fold into small squares, the front hood became a neck and the front wheels turned into a beak. The bed of the truck folded in on itself and became the back of the metallic bird.

Isabella and Phineas' feet hit the ground at the same time, and they looked down at the pavement, where a tiny metal duck had taken place of the red pickup truck.

"Now we don't have to worry about parking." The red-head beamed.

"Okay." Isabella started. "But…" She leaned over with the tattered sweater still in hand, and picked it up. "Why is it a duck?"

Phineas frowned. He narrowed his eyes at the tiny thing, and then shrugged. "I don't think there's a reason behind it."

The car behind them had started to honk and they both looked at it.

"I think we should get out of the road before that guy decides to run us over." Phineas added onto his statement before.

Isabella handed the metal duck to him and he stuck it in his pocket for safe keeping. They shot each other a quick smile before Isabella grabbed his hand. He watched her throw his sweater across her shoulder so it hung there like a limp three toed sloth. She looked cute. Extremely cute. They ran over to the sidewalk so that the car behind them could move up.

"I think if we didn't move right then, we would have been flattened." Isabella stated as they slowed to a walk.

Phineas giggled "People would wonder why there were two oversized pancakes in the road."

"What kind of pancakes would we be?"

"I wanna be a blueberry pancake." Phineas beamed.

Isabella eyed him slyly. "Is it okay if I put some syrup on you and eat you then?"

The boy looked at her and laughed, and it rung through the air like Christmas bells. "But if you're a pancake too than that would be cannibalism.

"Or maybe… Pancabalism?" Isabella corrected slowly, thinking about how to put the word together.

Phineas lifted his arms up in a shrug, and he no longer could contain his giggles. A rush of them erupted out, and was shortly followed by Isabella's girly high-pitched laughter.

They walked into the parking lot of the stadium, and a little less than a quarter of a mile up to the ticket booth. Of course, there was a pre-bought alternate booth to the left of the one with the long line. Luckily, there was only one elder couple in front of them, and they were just being handed their tickets. They thanked the ticket vender and went their merry way up into the stands.

Phineas stepped forward and told the man his ticket number and his name, but without really looking at the man's face. He was too focused on the girl next to him.

"Phineas Flynn? Is that you?" The man… or teenager to be exact, leaned forward and stared at them through the glass with a completely bewildered expression, a toothy smile growing bigger by the second.

The red-head finally looked up to see none other than one of his favorite childhood friends.

"Django! No way!"

Isabella waved at the boy.

"Long time no see!" Django admitted. He punched in some things in the register and it began printing off two tickets the size of the average Pink Pearl medium sized eraser. "Ever since I moved across town, I don't think I've ever come to see you guys. Sorry about that. I got a full time job during the summer to pay for college later and during the school year I'm either always here at the stadium, or busy."

"That's fine. I can see you're on the path to excellence." Phineas said, taking the tickets from Django.

"So…" The brown-haired teen began, narrowing his eyes at the two of them. "Has anything important happened that I don't know about?"

Isabella felt her face flush.

"Just about every invention we do every day, but that's about it." Phineas explained. He didn't quite grasp the real purpose behind the question. "But there are days now that we don't really do much. All I'm doing today is bringing Izzy here to the game." He lifted up his hand that held hers to show Django, who grinned at the sight.

Isabella lifted her other finger to her mouth and widened her eyes at the boy behind the glass. He blinked at her and then glanced down before proceeding. "Well, you two have fun then."

"It was good to see you." Isabella greeted as they made their way around the corner.

Django giggled a bit after they were out of sight and shook his head in amusement. He couldn't wait until later tonight. Aside from being one of the ticket venders, he was also the one who manned to kiss-cam, and he had a pretty good idea of who he was going to pick. He looked on the screen of the register and read. "Row B seats 103 and 104. Section F." With a tooth squeezing his lip mischievously, he picked up his black pen and engraved it into his hand with black ink.

Phineas and Isabella made their way up the metal bleacher stairs to find their seats. The whole stadium was packed to the rim, and they could hardly see their open chairs when they came upon them. This team must be pretty good, whoever they were. Their seats were in the middle of the row, so they had to squeeze past several people, some with loads of food, and others with blankets and stuff in the floor. Isabella went first.

Once they made it, they sat down in their not so comfortable seats and got used to their crowded surroundings.

"This is gonna be fun." Isabella stated happily as she snuggled up into the old sweater she had accidently brought in with her. It reminded her of old times. "It sure is getting cold though." She turned her head to look at Phineas, who was practically shivering, but he was trying to hide it. "Phin!" She lifted the sweater off of her lap and threw it over his shoulders. "You poor thing. You were gonna let yourself turn into an icicle and not even tell me?"

"It's not that bad." He said while rubbing his arms to cause friction. He then stopped for a second to pull off the sweater. "You need it more than me."

He draped it across her back and covered her arms with it.

"But Phineas, you're going to catch a cold!"

"You can't catch a cold from being cold. That's just a m-myth." His teeth chattered.

Isabella let out an annoyed sigh. "Myth or not, you should still at least take half of it. It's stretched out so much it could fit me, you, and Ferb."

Phineas giggled. Isabella picked up the left arm of the sweater and handed it over to Phineas, and they compromised by scooting closer to each other and pulling the thin piece of fabric around both of them. It was a small help, but better than nothing.  
Isabella could feel the goose bumps lining his arms and legs. The poor guy was freezing to death! And he declined her offer of the sweater because he didn't want her to be cold. She decided to get closer to him... Partly for warmth but mostly for the purpose of getting closer to him. Her left leg squished up against his right, and her shoulder found its way over to the comfort of his chest.  
He looked down at her as she positioned her head on his shoulder. Her hair was like a scarf to his neck, and she nuzzled in cozily.  
"You're really snugly." He laughed.  
"It's a fight against coldness." She countered.  
Phineas wanted her to get closer, though. Closer than they had been when he put on her mascara.  
"Coldness is something of which I will not take." He said sweetly. He pulled his arm up and fitted it around her body, pulling her closer and causing her smile to grow.  
That had marked the first time he intentionally put his arm around her. She could feel that warm and fuzzy feeling bunching up in her chest, and she closed her eyes and relaxed. His body was so comfortable and it fit right into the shape of hers. It was like they were made for each other. But they were still only friends. Just friends. Two perfect friends snuggled up close to each other, enjoying the view from their spot in the stands, and waiting for the first ball to be thrown.  
The pitcher eyed his mark, pulled his arms back, and almost fell over while throwing it. And the batter swung at it and hit it right on the mark. The first ball ever thrown in the game flew across the stadium, and the crowd roared like tigers. But Phineas and Isabella didn't cheer, they simply watched in pleasure. They didn't know either of the teams.  
The ball came all the way down, straight into the mitt of the other team. Out.  
"Ouch." Phineas exclaimed. "So close."  
Isabella chuckled. She was really enjoying this so far. "I wonder what this would be like if they all had baseball launchers."  
Phineas' eyes lit up. He hugged her closer. "I know what we're going to do tomorrow."  
"Do you still have that old thing?" The girl wondered.  
"Yeah. It's just gathering dust in the garage." He paused. "For some reason I could never bring myself to throw it away."  
"Lots of good memories associated with it, huh?"  
Phineas smiled and looked down into her eyes. "Yeah, lots. Both of our Meap missions." He blinked and furrowed his brow. "It feels like I'm forgetting something else though..."  
Isabella closed her eyes again. "Oh well."  
The next player that went up to bat made it to the first plate.  
Phineas hummed softly. He couldn't help but feel so relaxed and happy with her laying against him. "It feels like it was really important though."  
Isabella looked up at his concerned face and took a deep breath. "I'm sure it's not anything. Maybe you just played with it one day just for fun. It's not like..." She giggled. "It's not like you went on some epic adventure with it and had to forget everything afterwards."  
Phineas laughed. "I guess not."  
They both looked out into the field as someone hit a home run and got two points.  
Phineas felt the girl shiver again, and he then began to get concerned. He pulled out his phone to check the weather. Checking it beforehand hadn't even came to his mind that day. There were so many other things that straggled in the crevices of his brain 24/7, and adding something would probably risk stressing him out. But now that he saw the pretty girl beside his person, shivering profusely like her pet Chihuahua, he couldn't help but feel a little mad at himself for not being responsible enough to check the weather. He touched some things on the screen and had to wait a few moments before the weather was displayed. When he read it, he had to stop himself from smacking the daylights out of his forehead.  
"It's gonna get down in the low sixties tonight. We can leave if you want." He said worriedly.  
Isabella lifted her head up and furiously shook it. "No, it's okay. I'm good." She shivered nonetheless. The girl was fixed on the idea of staying here with him, cuddled up to his side, no matter how freezing cold the air got. And somehow Phineas knew that. He didn't want to go either, and he could understand her side of the argument, but he really didn't want her to be so uncomfortable.  
Phineas cleared her face of any loose hair with the touch of a loving hand. She gave him sad puppy eyes.  
"Izzy, it'll be my fault if you freeze to death."  
"Then I won't freeze to death." She countered, putting her cold hand on his cheek. He retracted and giggled.  
"See! You're already turning into a frozen ice pop." He grabbed her cold hand and held them between his to warm them. "If I would've known it would be this cold, I would have brought blankets."  
Isabella shook her head again. "It's okay. If it gets too cold for us, we can go and get in the car and turn the heater on." She explained.

Phineas sighed. He was really worried about her. "If you insist." But he knew he had no chances in changing her mind.

The game went on, and as the night got darker, the air got colder, and the more they snuggled each other. By the time both teams got to bat two times, the whole crowd was so focused on staying warm that they only cheered for a few seconds after a ball was hit or a player got to a certain base.

The teams took a short break to warm up, so there was a halftime of sorts that carried on for about ten minutes and was still going on. The one jumbo screen in the park was playing advertisements for different sponsoring companies, and sometimes showed little baseball facts that would have been more interesting if the text was large enough to read from their current position. Slowly but surely, almost half of the crowd had gone home, and now it wasn't as crowded as it had been upon coming in. And luckily, someone in the seats behind them had dropped a giant blanket and hadn't noticed. After a shout into the stands from Phineas asking if anyone owned it, the two teens had used it to their advantage, and they were now stretched out on five seats. Phineas had brought up a plastic armrest to lean against, and he had layed back, and Isabella had found a nice place right up against him to lay. Neither of them shivered, but instead they smiled in content as Isabella watched him play Angry Birds on his phone. The thick blanket was more like a comforter, it was so warm. They had wrapped themselves up in it like a taco, and it was nice and cozy.

Isabella hadn't felt this much eagerness to kiss him in her _entire life._

Instead, she only had her head against his shoulder, sadly. She had already caught him sneaking cute little glances a few times. It had cost him hitting a couple of the evil piggies.

The announcer came on the microphone, and his voice reached everyone in the stadium, even the infatuated teenagers. "Alright everybody, how's the weather outside tonight?" The invisible man joked. He must have been somewhere in the indoor parts of the stadium. "Well, you all know what time it is. You better sit up or look up, because my friend Django here is about to turn on the legendary Danville kiss-cam. You never know who it could fall on, so you better be prepared. Who knows, maybe you'll end up having to pucker up with your sweet old Grandmother!"

Isabella shot her head up at the mention of Django. "Django mans the kiss cam!?" Her eyes were oranges.

"Yeah. You didn't know? He's pretty famous around here for it." The red-head said as he launched a toucan into the air. The bird came crashing down into a sturdily built wood fortress. It wrecked the upper half and got only one of the five pigs.  
Isabella was worried though. Django had asked if they were together. It may have been answered the wrong way that was intended, but he still asked, and he knew about her secret crush. What if he picked them out of the crowd?  
The camera came on the giant screen, and it quickly scanned the crowd, zooming left to right and back again.  
It was gradually coming to a stop, and the two teens anxiously watched it, the ginger absent mindlessly shooting all of his angry birds backwards.  
And then... Isabella's fear became a reality.  
The camera stopped right on them, and she could feel Phineas tense up and she saw his face turn beat red.  
The gasps from the crowd erupted loudly at the sight of these two teens in particular, and some people shouted their names and cheered.  
Phineas turned his attention towards Isabella, and her face was just as embarrassed as his. "Did Django just..."  
Isabella nodded slowly.  
The people began to chant their names, cheering them on. Everybody knew Phineas and Isabella, and they all knew about their relationship. This was something that would be talked about for ages.  
They both stared at each other for a millennium, it seemed like.  
"Phineas?" Isabella said, and the crowd was beginning to get eerily silent. The boy just stared at her in awe.  
"Phin, we have to kiss."  
Somehow, their voices were being projected across the stadium. Hidden microphones, perhaps?  
The women in the stadium were watching the giant screen like it was an old 70's midnight drama.  
The boy only kept staring at her confused face.  
"What's wrong Phineas?"  
He blinked. "I just..." He paused with his mouth halfway open, and he saw the look of devastation in her eyes. "I can't kiss you." He said softly.  
Isabella could feel her heart come up into her throat and block all passage ways to her mouth, and she felt like she couldn't breathe.  
"W-Why not?" She blinked away tears that were trying to make their way out of her eyes.  
The inner part of Phineas' eyebrows tilted upwards. "Because..." He didn't exactly know why she was asking him this. "Izzy, you don't wanna kiss me. You're my best friend. I'm sure there's someone else that you'd rather kiss. I'm not the only guy in your life, and I know that. There's probably someone else... Someone that you love a lot... And want to be with. I don't want to ruin that for you." He stopped there, because he could feel the butterflies escaping from his stomach and trying to come up his throat. If he went on any longer, he thought, he would probably start tearing up along with Isabella. He blinked.  
"Wait, why are you crying?"  
The whole stadium had gone completely silent upon watching the two teens.  
Isabella's jaw was shaking as she managed a tiny smile. "Phineas..." She started to giggle between her tears of sorrow-turned-joy. Her hand found its way up to the side of his face, and she held it on his cheek.  
"You are that person to me."  
The boy furrowed his brow in confusion. "What?"  
She laughed. "You are that guy that I want to be with."  
Phineas' eyes got big. His head slowly began to shake side to side, and it got faster with every second until he stopped. "But..."  
But he was cut off by a very familiar male voice coming from the loud speaker.  
"Well don't just sit there! Kiss her!"  
Isabella was shaking her head amusingly when Phineas looked back at her. By now he had a huge smile spread across his face.  
Isabella's hand made its way up the back of his head, sliding over his ear and up to his blaze of soft hair. She pulled his head in towards her, and he let her.  
Her leg started easing up over his lap, and she watched his eyes move over hers.  
The crowd started to cheer again. Even the baseball players had come out into the field and were clapping and raising their fists into the air like that in itself was a win.  
"Either this is a dream or I'm the luckiest man alive." Phineas whispered to her.

"These people are waiting patiently, Phin, I think we should wrap it up." She giggled. "I wear the pants, remember?" She pressed her nose against the very tip of his, and he immediately blushed. Usually he wouldn't let anyone touch him on the end of his nose. But somehow, she was different.

Phineas tilted his nose up as Isabella got closer.

He kept silent now, because every movement she made was enchanting. He could feel her fingers gliding through his hair and it felt like heaven, and all the muscles in his body relaxed.

Isabella could feel his warm, shaky breathing on her lips. He was still nervous.

But that's not what surprised her.

What surprised her was Phineas' hands reaching their way around to her back, and then pulling her in.

They hardly noticed the crowd go wild when their lips met.

Django started jumping up and down a little in pure excitement.  
Isabella's hand went practically limp as she pressed harder against his lips. She could not believe she was actually kissing him in real life, and not in her dreams, and she needed some more proof of that fact.  
Phineas had absolutely no idea this would happen when he first asked her to this game. He didn't want to admit it, but he was so glad that Ferb got hopped up on chocolate milk.  
The camera went off and they parted, and they continued to gaze at one another.  
"Isabella!" He said excitedly. "I don't know what to say."  
She shook her head. "Then don't say anything."  
Phineas gave her a smile that could wash away a five day storm. He reached up a loving hand and placed it on her lower cheek. It was like something really heavy just got lifted off of his shoulders.  
Everything had changed in that instant that their lips met. They were like two new people that made each other complete. You can't have Phineas without Isabella, and you can't have Isabella without Phineas.


End file.
